kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Betsy's Kindergaten Adventure
Kids World's Adventures of Betsy's Kindergaten Adventure is another upcoming Kids World's Adventures TV show by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *"How It All Began" ; "Lost and Found" (Series Premiere) *"The Farmyard Field Trip" ; "Betsy's Green Thumb" *"Boots, Boots, Boots" ; "Team Player" *"Camping Out" ; "The Tooth Chart" *"The Spy Who Taught Me" ; "Show and Tell" *"Betsy Buys a Vowel" ; "Follow These Directions" *"Frisky Business" ; Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow" *"Borrowed Time" ; "Happy Earth Day" *"Tickets, Please" ; "Have You Got the Time" *"Growing, Growing Gone" ; "The Treasure of the Sierra Betsy" *"Introducing the Post Office" ; "A Berry Sore Stomach" *"Lyrtle the Turtle" ; "The Great Gingerbread Man Mystery" *"Molly's First Bike Ride" ; "An Awfully Frightening Lightning" *"Newton the New Kid" ; "A Colorful Encounter" *"A Whole Lotta Hot Air" ; "The Fire Department" *"Responsibillities" ; "Rules of the Road" *"To Tree or Not to Tree" ; "Something Fishy" *"The Police Department" ; "A Visit From the Doctor" *"Homework Rules" ; "Bread and Butterflies" *"All Washed Up" ; "Mrs. O' Connor's Space Rangers" *"Manners Please" ; "Mystery at Lakeshore Farm" *"Big and Little" ; "Computer Fun" *"Making Instruments" ; "Dinosaur Dynasty" *"When I Grow Up" ; "'Tell Me a Story" (Series Finale) The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Trivia *Greg, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series